


Готовность один

by winni_w



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:30:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Референс с бомбой и рейдом - из Battle for Haditha. Таймлайн - где-то 2004-2005 год; место - Ирак, город Хадита. Состав взвода тот же, в каком-то смысле это АУ. Осторожно, Колберту и Рэю тут не очень хорошо. Насчет Лилли - домысел в био, ничем не обоснованный. <br/>Краткое содержание: подрыв хамви, обыск домов, отходняк, пвп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Готовность один

Паппи с винтовкой в режиме "готовность один" быстро скользил по узкой улице, почти стелился, согнувшись, вдоль невысокой глинобитной стены. Район был неприятный: слишком много сплошных заборов, крыш, закутков, дверей и окон, за которыми могли скрываться боевики. И почти наверняка прятались - возможно, уже переодетые. Поди пойми, где гражданские, а где террористы в этом чертовом Ираке. Чувство опасности ощущалось льдом в позвоночнике. Единственный выход - двигаться дальше. "Морпех по возможности избегает опасных зон", - так говорилось в руководстве. - "Если же того требует приказ, то никогда нельзя останавливаться, необходимо беспрерывно двигаться".  
За Паппи так же молча шли его подчиненные, он знал, что те живы и целы. Пока живы. Он не задумывался об этом, пока выполнял задание. В бою реально не до того. Сомнение убивает.   
Может быть, следовало все-таки приказать своим использовать гранаты? Рейды проводились, как правило, по такой схеме: взламывали дверь, забрасывали гранатами все подозрительное, затем уже, в дыму, в пыли, входили внутрь. И Паппи прекрасно знал - наслышался, - что чертовы кровавые ошметки на девяносто процентов принадлежали не боевикам. Поэтому он запретил своим использовать гранаты. И сомневаться теперь уже поздно.  
Паппи поднял кулак: "Стоп!" Морпехи остановились по обе стороны низенькой деревянной двери в стене. Солнце брызнуло в глаза из-за спутниковой тарелки на плоской крыше.  
\- Мэнимал. - Паппи, щурясь, указал на замок.  
Рыжий детина - пластырь на скуле уже успел пропитаться кровью и пылью, - молча подбежал к зеленой двери и надавил пару раз на триггер. Шесть выстрелов выбили щепу, замок упал на землю. Мэнимал пнул створку и ввалился внутрь двора, за ним последовали остальные. Дальше было вот что: пух и перья из подушек, матрасы по стенам, шкафы вверх дном, визг женщин, плач детей. Мужчин в доме - ни одного. Разве что подростки. Бомб нет. Оружия нет.  
Всех жителей выволокли в пыльный двор под палящее солнце.  
\- Руди. - Произнес Патрик.  
\- Где боевики? - аккуратно выговаривая слова, спросил Руди.  
Женщины в хиджабах хором запричитали, выплевывая слова с пулеметной скоростью, но не забывая держать руки за головой. Из их пронзительного верещания Паппи, тоже кое-как подучивший арабский, вычленил суть: "Мы не знаем! Ничего не знаем!" Руди повернулся к нему, качая головой.  
\- Они не знают.  
\- Или ни за что не скажут. Брун, вон туда. Следующий дом.  
Они пробежали через дверь во внутренней стене в другой двор, похожий на тот, что они оставили позади. Единственное отличие продержалось шестьдесят секунд; через минуту его точно так же перевернули вверх тормашками. Пух и перья. Плач и визг. Боевиков нет, оружия нет. Ничего нет. Белесая пыль. Следующий дом.  
Вот таким образом, безо всяких сомнений морпехи выполняли рейд. Обычное поручение: прошерстить дома на улице. Противное, но сравнительно спокойное задание, вот только сейчас оно осложнялось тем, что пять минут назад кто-то взорвал бомбу рядом с конвоем. Серьезно прилетело первому хамви, где сидела команда Один Альфа - их сильно порезало. Хамви Паппи ехал третьим, до них не долетело. Почти - только Мэнималу поцарапало скулу осколком.   
За их спинами послышался гул вертолета - это прилетели за ранеными.  
Следующий дом.

\- Сэр, мы обыскали весь квартал, сэр. Найдено место залегания повстанцев, сэр, - рапортовал Нейт. Тим-лидеры стояли позади него навытяжку. Только Колберт отсутствовал - валялся в лазарете.  
Говорят, что у мужчин зрение бинокулярное, они способны видеть только то, на что смотрят прямо. Однако за годы службы прекрасно развиваешь периферию. Если неподвижно смотреть на горизонт, не фокусируясь ни на чем особенно, то ты видишь на все свои сто восемьдесят градусов. Поэтому морпех может вроде как бессмысленно таращиться в стену за спиной шефа, но при этом он прекрасно различает, что происходит вот за этой чуть приоткрытой дверью сильно справа от него. Их так учат.   
Краем глаза Паппи наблюдал суету аналитиков над картами и дисплеями. "Припекло", - хмуро подумал он. - "А раньше никак нельзя было, да". Потихоньку навалился отходняк, его начало мелко трясти: от облегчения, что правильно запретил использовать гранаты, хотя после той бомбы решение напрашивалось - зато никаких гражданских смертей. И еще большая гора свалилась с плеч - от того, что вся его команда осталась жива и цела, пусть он и пошел на такой риск. С ними ничего не случилось, слава чертову Аллаху. Паппи знал, что внешне дрожь незаметна. Он начал дышать глубже и медленней, успокаивая организм.  
\- Ясно, - кивнул полковник. - Завтра поедете в миссию на другой берег реки. Подробности утром. Свободны.  
\- Сэр, да, сэр!

Паппи старался ступать тише - бесполезно, тяжелые ботинки все равно грохали по полу палаты. Ранило ребят не сильно, кого-то в руку, кого-то в ногу, но все же их вывели из строя где-то на месяц. Здесь это слишком много, даже за пару недель городок может поменять власть не раз и не два. Пять бойцов и десять рук - слишком ценное имущество, чтобы им разбрасываться.   
К сожалению, генерал Петреус этой территорией не владел. Прославленный полководец не то знал подход к людям, не то обладал магией, но под его контролем север Ирака жил тише мыши. В Мосуле даже не было партизанского движения. Увы, Хадита - не Мосул, а начальники Паппи - не Петреусы.   
Руди уже сидел на ослепительно белоснежной постели Колберта. Тот почти не отличался по цвету от простынь - он потерял много крови, к его руке тянулась капельница.   
\- Джентльмены, сходите умойтесь хотя бы, - тихо, но все так же железно произнес Брэд, не открывая глаз. - Вас можно перепутать с хаджи. А мы проживем и без вашего вонючего присутствия.  
\- Он хочет сказать, что с ним все в порядке, - "перевел" Руди. - Мы вообще-то уже умытые и переодетые, иначе нас бы не пустили, Брэд.  
Паппи молча улыбнулся.  
\- Слышь, Шон, а это правда, что ты уже докладывал вчера? Что тебе местные донесли? Ну, про подозрительные перемещения и все такое? - спросил Рэй со своей койки.   
\- Правда.  
\- И эти яйцеголовые не отреагировали? Спустили на тормозах?  
\- Да.  
\- Пятая степень умственной отсталости, - подытожил Рэй.  
\- Мы - морпехи. Каждый морпех - стрелок-пехотинец, - процитировал Паппи начальные слова "Клятвы морпеха". - Скажите мне, где в наших текстах есть слово "мозги"?  
Мужчины невесело рассмеялись.  
\- Почему? Есть! - возразил Рэй. - "Мозги и кишки везде! Мы подлые и быстрые, мы морпехи, хур-ра!" Я помню эту кричалку еще с учебки!  
\- Дорогой мой неудачливый ксоплеер доктора Хауса, - въедливо произнес Колберт. - Я вижу, что тебя ранило не только в ногу, но и в голову. Ты путаешь, Рэй. Не "мозги и кишки", а "кровь и кишки". Кроме того, это вообще не в тему, как ты понимаешь.  
\- Бля буду! - вскричал Рэй. - Бля буду, если наш дрилл не так нас учил! "Мозги и кишки", точно говорю! Вот чем хочешь поспорю!  
\- Своим мелкокалиберным достоинством?  
\- По крайней мере у меня не замороженное, Айсмен!  
Паппи, улыбаясь, переглянулся с Руди. Пожалуй, с командой действительно все было в порядке, раз эти двое препирались, как обычно. Уолт с забинтованной головой сидел на кровати, читая какую-то книжку. Тромбли держал руку на перевязи, но при этом он весьма бодро печатал одной рукой что-то на планшете. Что ж, эти обещали выздороветь быстро. И то хорошо.  
\- Пойдем, Руди, хватит им надоедать, - сказал Паппи.  
\- Да, брат, ты прав, - Рейес приобнял его за плечи, и так, в обнимку, они пошли прочь из лазарета.

\- Не так быстро, - сказал Паппи и впихнул его вперед спиной в кладовку. Он захлопнул за собой дверь, врубил по выключателю. Руди прищурился из-за резкой смены темноты на свет. Весьма удачно он ни обо что не споткнулся.   
Паппи задрал на нем майку и жадно провел ладонями по идеальному рельефу живота, словно видя это тело впервые. Затем резко прижал Руди к себе - такого теплого, такого живого.   
\- Господи, - прошептал Паппи. - Как хорошо, что...  
\- И что не ты, - откликнулся Рейес, обнимая его так же крепко.  
Они поняли друг друга без лишних слов. Им повезло, ведь боевики вполне могли пропустить первые две машины и детонировать бомбу на третьем, такое случалось. Вообще повезло, что они до сих пор одним куском и ничего не растеряли. Война - странная вещь: человеческая жизнь обесценивается, но именно на фронте и понимаешь настоящую цену - всего. И Паппи не знал, как он пережил бы потерю Руди. Слишком страшная плата. Нет, лучше не думать. Лучше обнимать, крепко-крепко, и не выпускать, никогда не отпускать от себя.  
Долгий, крепкий поцелуй, и Паппи почувствовал, что у Рейеса встает. У него самого тоже отвердело, горячо напряглось внизу. Родное тепло, горячее дыхание, объятия - и то, что оба живы, все еще живы, и вместе! - все это заставило вспыхнуть, яростно возжелать друг друга.  
Руди опирался на стол, Паппи быстро содрал с него форменные майку и штаны, согнул тому ноги, раскрыв его. Там, конечно, было чисто-начисто вымыто. Рейес тихо, почти беззвучно охнул - да, эта поза выглядела вызывающе похабно. Но что такое непристойность, если занимаешься сексом с тем, кого любишь - нет, для любящих нет такого понятия. Паппи приспустил брюки и медленно начал вводить член в Руди. Тот, сжав зубы, вытянулся в струнку, закинув голову, - и как же хорош он был! Весь бронзовый, мускулистый, мучительно гордый, и в то же время такой открытый, такой покорный. Паппи вспомнились дикие мустанги из Фенимора Купера или Майн Рида - с блестящей кожей, с четкими обводами, с этой почти зримой аурой силы. И если их удавалось приручить, то они оставались верны одному-единственному хозяину. На всю жизнь.  
Но Паппи ему не хозяин. Они равны. И все равно:  
\- Ты мой, - беспамятно шепнул он, кусая плечо Руди.  
\- Ты мой, - откликнулся тот и вдруг ударил пятками в задницу Паппи, заставляя его войти полностью. Патрик подавился воздухом, а Руди зажмурился - но на лице его расплывалась счастливая, слегка безумная улыбка. Коробки шатались за их спинами.  
Паппи повел тазом назад, и снова вперед, и назад, мелкими движениями, осторожно, чтобы не обрушить неустойчивые конструкции из ящиков и картона вокруг. Руди обнял его, вжимая в себя, а тот - вжимался в Руди. Казалось, их не разделить, казалось, вот он, древнегреческий андрогин, существо, равное богам. Неясно, сколько времени они так провели - минуту или пять, или больше, для любящих это всегда слишком быстро. Они кончили одновременно, на сей раз Руди укусил плечо Паппи, чтобы не застонать, чтобы не выдать никому происходящее. Правило НС-НГ еще не отменили.  
Минуту они провели в тишине, в объятиях, закрыв глаза, опираясь подбородками на плечи друг друга. За дверью кладовки слышались чьи-то шаги.

\- Вот представь, что это к тебе так вламываются в дом и переворачивают все вверх дном, как мы к хаджи, - въедливо говорил Эспера, мельком глянув на Паппи и Руди, вошедших в общую спальню. - Как бы ты относился к таким людям, Лилли? А?  
\- Бра, в моем гетто такое происходило почти каждый месяц. Копы обыскивали черных и заодно нас, белый мусор. Ты считаешь, что я должен был подкладывать бомбы в полицейские участки?  
\- Атпад, - хихикнул Кью-Тип. Эспера задумался.  
Паппи и Руди уселись на свои кровати и принялись чистить винтовки. Все шло своим путем.

___________________________________________  
Режимы готовности винтовки:  
4: Mag removed, chamber empty, bolt forward, safety on, ejection port cover closed.  
3: Mag inserted, chamber empty, bolt forward, safety on ejection port cover closed.  
2: Does not apply (has to do with hammers, generally applies to pistols).  
1: Mag inserted, round in chamber, bolt forward, safety on, ejection port cover closed.

Насчет проведения рейдов:  
For this raid, our team would be Sgt. Vance (team leader), Spc. Callahan, and me. The best way to describe a raid to somebody who knows nothing about these sorts of things is, in a nutshell: We show up, surround the house, blow the f——— front door up with explosives, or knock it down with a battering ram, storm into the house, throw a bunch of flash bang grenades around, apprehend the target individual or individuals, blindfold them and zip tie 'em, search the house, throw the detainees in the back of the vehicles, drive off, and take them in for questioning and/or a one-way, all-expenses-paid trip to beautiful Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. Badda bing, badda boom. (с) My War: Killing Time in Iraq by Colby Buzzell

Петреус - http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CF%E5%F2%F0%FD%F3%F1,_%C4%FD%E2%E8%E4

НС-НГ - Не спрашивай, Не говори.

Про планшеты - да, в 2005 году уже были. Например, вот обзор одного такого: http://i-on.ru/article/planshetnyj-pk-ot-fujitsu-siemens


End file.
